Decisons
by shandyiscanon
Summary: Something was bothering Sharon. Andy could tell. He just didn't know what it was.


Sharon had been withdrawn the last few days outside of work. She hadn't invited Andy over, hadn't suggested they go to lunch together; she usually just kept to herself in her office unless her presence elsewhere was necessary. Andy knew something was bothering her, but he couldn't pinpoint what is was. He was going through his actions of the past few weeks, wondering if he did anything to upset her, but he couldn't come up with anything. He glanced into her office from his desk to see her leaning back in her chair, blankly staring into the space in front of her. He got up from his chair and walked to the doorway, watching her for a moment before knocking on the door frame.

"Hey," he whispered, trying not to startle her.

"Andy," she smiled, motioning her head to one of the chairs in front of her.

"So, I'm almost wrapped up with everything for the day," he said, walking over to a chair in front of her desk and taking a seat, "Wanna have dinner when we're finished up here?"

Sharon sighed and smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Andy, but I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"Oh," he nodded. He ran a finger over his top lip, thinking of what to say next. "We don't have to go out. How about you come over to my place and I'll make that chicken parmesan you like so much." Sharon grinned, unable to deny that it was her favorite meal and the idea of spending some time with Andy was exactly what she needed, for so many reasons.

"Okay," she agreed, closing her laptop. "Let me go to my place and get changed, and I'll meet you in an hour or so?"

"Sounds great," he smiled, getting up and walking towards the door, "Any chance you can stop at that bakery around the corner from you and pick up cannolis for dessert." Sharon laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Two or four?"

"I have a feeling its a four kind of night," he grinned, turning back to catch her smiling at him.

"I'll be there in an hour," she smiled, watching as he walked out and back to his desk. It was going to be a four cannoli kind of night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Andy," she spoke softly, walking into his kitchen, "It smells wonderful," she set the container of cannolis down on the counter and walked up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks," he turned to press a proper kiss to her lips. She smiled slowly as she pulled back from him.

"How much longer?"

"Twenty minutes or so," he shrugged, removing the pasta from the stove and draining it in the sink. "Just waiting on the chicken."

"Sounds great," she moved to walk around the bar and sit at one of the chairs there.

"Its nice to have some down time. I don't think we'll be getting away from this case anytime soon."

"Yeah," she sighed, "This one isn't going to be easy. Chief Taylor can't even complain about the overtime we are all racking up because he knows how necessary it is in order to get this all under control."

"We'll figure it out," he spoke, walking around and standing behind her, his hands slowly starting to work at the knots in her shoulders.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "Can you just do this all the time?"

"I wish my job was this pleasurable," he chuckled, leaning his head down to press a kiss to her neck.

"Andy, there's something I need to talk to you about," she spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Andy continued to massage her shoulders, sneaking his hands under the neckline of her sweater.

"Okay."

"I-I had a job offer," she admitted, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh," he nodded, stoping his motions and turning the stool so that he could see her, "What kind of job offer?"

"Chief of security for the NFL."

"The NFL?"

"Yes," she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, chewing on it nervously.

"The National Football League?"

"That's the one," she sighed, pushing her hair back.

"Okay," he nodded again, "So, tell me about it."

"Well, they came to be about a week ago with the job offer. It would require a lot of traveling, going to every stadium and training officers on security methods," she looked down as Andy took her hands in his, gently stroking his thumb against her wrist, "It would be good pay. Very good pay. I could retire from the LAPD with my Captain's pension."

"How often would you be gone?" he asked, watching as she cast her eyes downward.

"Four days a week during regular season, and then six days a week during playoff season, and of course the entire week of the Super Bowl," she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

"That's a lot of time. I'd sure miss you," he finally spoke, tilting her head up with his finger. He noticed tears at the corners of her eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her gently, "But I want you to do what makes you happy."

"I know," she nodded. Andy allowed her a few moments of silence to process her thoughts. He could tell she was struggling with keeping her emotions at bay and thinking of everything she had to consider.

"So, have you decided on anything yet?"

"No," she shook her head.

"When do you have to make a decision?" he asked.

"I have another week to make my decision," she smiled sadly, "I don't know what to do."

"Come here," Andy said, taking her hands and pulling her towards the living room. She followed silently behind him, holding on tightly to his hand. He sat her down on the sofa and pulled open a drawer of the coffee table, taking out a piece of paper. "Listen, Sharon. I want you to do whatever is best for you and your family. I don't want to persuade you either way. I'll be here for you, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"I want you to read this," he handed her the piece of paper and rested his hand on her knee, "I wrote it when I was in the hospital. Whatever your decision is, I think its time for you to read it."

Sharon looked down at the paper in her hands and then up to him, and back to the paper again.

"Andy, what is.."

"Just read it, Sharon," he smiled.

"Will you read it to me?" she asked, pushing the paper back to him. He grinned and nodded, taking the paper and unfolding it. He cleared his throat and began to read from the page.

" _Dear Sharon,_

 _I'm in the hospital the night before Thanksgiving. It really makes me think about all of the things I have to be thankful for in my life. Currently, health isn't at the top of my list, but I am thankful for it. I'm thankful for my health, yours, and our children's health. I'm thankful for my job and my kids. I'm thankful for my friends and family. Right now, though, I'm especially thankful for you._

 _My life has been a series of ups and downs. From the births of my children to being in rehab thinking my life had nowhere to go, to being a Lieutenant in Major Crimes, to dealing with an audit and a federal lawsuit, to working with and for you. Now, I can say that being with you is the highest of my highs._

 _You are quite possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sharon,"_ he paused, taking a deep breath and looking at her, holding his own tears back as hers shown in her eyes, " _I never thought that I would find myself in this kind of relationship at this point in my life, yet, here I am. I am constantly surrounded by the warmth and kindness of the most amazing woman on earth, and who I now consider to be the true love of my life._

 _I love you, Sharon. That's what I'm trying to say, in my usual, not so graceful way. I love having you in my life to love, to hold, to cherish. You are a beautiful gift from God, and I thank him everyday for your presence in my life._

 _Today might be my last day, but I couldn't go on without you knowing how I feel. If I make it through this surgery, I make it my goal to not let a day go by that you don't know just how much you are loved._

 _Happy Thanksgiving, Sharon._

 _I love you,_

 _Andy."_

He looked at her, her hands shaking against her lap. She took a deep breath, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

"The NFL sounds like a stupid idea," she finally spoke.

"Sharon?"

"The NFL. Its stupid. I can't give this up," she shook her head, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't make this decision because of me," he whispered into her hair, his hands stroking gently along her back.

"I'm not making this decision because of you," she spoke into his neck, "I'm making this decision because of me. I love you and I don't want to go anywhere that isn't with you."

"Sharon," he pulled back, looking into her eyes, "I love you."

"I know," she smiled, pressing her lips to his. It was soft and gently and hold promises that she couldn't verbalize but knew that she would be able to keep, "I love you, too."


End file.
